


The Satisfaction of Being Right

by jukeboxhound



Series: Eir's Tomorrow [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukeboxhound/pseuds/jukeboxhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If everyone just listened to Elena, life would be so much easier.</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">(Set in some nebulous future of <i>Eir's Tomorrow</i>.)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satisfaction of Being Right

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on 13 July 2010.

...

"Admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"I was _totally_ right."

"Leave me alone."

"I was so right your _gods_ couldn't have done it better."

Cloud shot a baleful look at Elena. She grinned.  "I was so right my obvious rightness should be made into a natural law. Like gravity."

"The gravity of your situation," said Cloud, with a pointed glance at his ridiculously large sword probably compensating for something, "is rapidly approaching the event horizon."

Elena made a 'pfff' sound. "You're such a nerd, Cloud, you've been spending way too much time with Sephiroth. Which brings me back to my amazing precognitive ability. I was so right I could rewrite the _definition_ of being right."

"If you have to rewrite the definition, then technically you weren't right at all," Cloud pointed out.

"Natural law, Cloud. Don't mess with it."

"Denial must be a great comfort to you at night."

"Actually, that would be the thought of all the possibilities for your humiliation."

"I'm flattered to know that I'm the center of your universe."

Elena stuck out her tongue. "Like a black hole of _blackness_."

"I'm so stunned by your brilliance, I'm speechless."

"See? I'm _right._ "

"You know, you still haven't told me what you're right about."

"You and Sephiroth just needed a good hard dicking."

"…Keep talking, Elena. When I'm put on trial for your murder, the jury will call it a justified killing."


End file.
